The present invention relates to a display system, and more particularly concerns a display system that can be readily assembled to conventional gondola shelving or a conventional building wall by unskilled labor in different arrangements without the use of sophisticated tools, but which is structurally rigid and aesthetically pleasing. However, the invention is not contemplated to be limited to only use with conventional gondola shelving and building walls.
Modern merchandizing requires that a display system be visually attractive to consumers, and also structurally sound so that a large number and variety of goods can be safely supported on the display system. Many display systems have been designed for this purpose, however known systems are often expensive to purchase and install since they include many specialized parts and require at least some semi-skilled labor for installation. Further, known systems do not mate satisfactorily with existing fixtures such as conventional gondola shelving, and thus additional capital expenditure and waste is incurred since the existing fixtures must be thrown away. Still further, many of these systems cannot be easily assembled into different arrangements, cannot be easily rearranged, and do not permit quick assembly and installation with unskilled labor.
Thus, a display system solving the aforementioned problems is needed.